A vacuum cleaner in the related art includes two electric motors so as to drive a brushroll and a fan respectively, in which the electric motor driving the fan is in general arranged horizontally, i.e. a motor shaft of the electric motor is parallel to a mounting platform of the electric motor, such that a motor housing of the electric motor has a too large volume, increasing an occupied area of the electric motor. Meanwhile, the electric motor which is arranged horizontally will bring a great limit to arrangements of other parts in the vacuum cleaner.